coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Speed (Of God's Blood and Burial)
Ten Speed (Of God's Blood & Burial) is the fourth song on the 2005 album Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1 - From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness. This song is also the third single from the album. The band requested that fans come to Los Angeles to appear in the video, which was released summer 2006, in Europe. The music video features the band playing in a warehouse style setting, with a crowd around them. People gather to see the band play. A storyline runs through the video, though it is unrelated to The Amory Wars. Lyrics I can feel it in the way your blood and heart beats (My body’s cold and it thinks that I’m already gone) Or is it in the way your body moves (I’d like to tell you, but I think that you already know) The words I drag out from your mouth speak (So listen up world! Listen up world!) In her vision I have given company (They see no evil in leading their bodies from home) Believer, you’ll leave her, in leaving them all (No, but I don’t buy it) Like anything you do, as anyone you are (Ten speed, if I must... Then I must) Believer, you’ll leave her, in leaving them all (No, but I don’t buy it) Like anything you do, as anyone you are If written wrote me... If written wrote me even chance and the choice to save you I wouldn’t answer if it even had to ask In her figure I’ve instilled a taste of my own (So listen up world! Listen up world!) To make it easier to take what life I’m owed (As the curse has returned from the hell of you heart and your soul) Believer, you’ll leave her, in leaving them all (No, but I don’t buy it) Like anything you do, as anyone you are (Ten speed, if I must... Then I must) Believer, you’ll leave her, in leaving them all (No, but I don’t buy it) Like anything you do, as anyone you are Nobody knows but you Nobody knows but you 'Cause I don’t want to ride tonight... No I don’t want to go... I don’t want to ride tonight... No I don’t want to go... ''Ten Speed: So are you gonna kill her off?'' ''The Writer::It's not your decision, I love the character, she stays.'' ''Ten Speed: The only thing love's done is put you in this position, I say kill her off.'' ''The Writer: Well, you say plenty of things. And how's that work; you're a bicycle...'' Believer, you’ll leave her, in leaving them all (No, but I don’t buy it) Like anything you do, as anyone you are (Ten speed, if I must... Then I must) Believer, you’ll leave her, in leaving them all (No, but I don’t buy it) Like anything you do, as anyone you are Cause I’m... Ten Speed, of God’s Blood & Burial Music Video Category:Songs Category:Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1: From Fear Through The Eyes Of Madness